The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Versweta’. ‘Versweta’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Versweta’ was selected by the Inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Phlox paniculata ‘Verscan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,558) discovered in a production field at the Inventor's nursery in Haarlem, The Netherlands in 2014.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in 2015 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.